Momento de otro mundo
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Andrómeda/Lily:. Luego, desde más cerca, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba era el llanto de una niña. Femslash tan suave que hay que buscarlo con lupa.


**-FEMSLASH/GEN-**

**Pareja:** Andrómeda/Lily

**Resumen:** .:Andrómeda/Lily:. Luego, desde más cerca, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba era el llanto de una niña. Femslash tan suave que hay que buscarlo con lupa.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Este fic es prácticamente gen, el femslash está para quien lo busque.

**Nota de autora**: Dedicado para Maiteazul, ¡no sabes los problemas que tuve para hacer a Andrómeda! Al parecer, me cuesta —como a Harry— diferenciarla de Bellatrix. Espero el fic sea de tu agrado :D

**Beta express:** Kmiya.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por el día internacional del femslash/ Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia.-_

_

* * *

  
_

• Momento de otro mundo •

* * *

Le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño —algo como un gimoteo, un sonido ahogado y sollozante—, y primero se preguntó si no sería un animal del bosque prohibido que estaba escondido entre las gradas del estadio de Quidditch. Luego, desde más cerca, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba, era un llanto.

Se avecinaba una tormenta y el cielo estaba completamente gris, como enclaustrando al mundo bajo un velo de futura lluvia. Hacía frío y la respiración de Andy formaba nubes blanquecinas que enseguida desaparecían mientras se internaba debajo de las gradas, buscando el origen de ese llanto.

Todo era negro y oscuro. El día estaba completamente gris a culpa de la inminente lluvia y allí, debajo de las gradas del capo de Quidditch, con los cortinajes ligeramente abandonados y la madera humedecida, todo parecía más monocromático aún. No había color, como si al avanzar entre la penumbra uno se internara en una película blanco y negro.

Andrómeda siguió el sonido del llanto hasta una de las esquinas y no se sorprendió por lo que encontró, pero sí sintió una compresión sobre su pecho que nada tenía que ver con el friísimo aire.

Contra una pared, hecha un ovillo con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas flexionadas, había una niña. Su melena pelirroja era el único color que parecía reinar en aquel monocromático espacio además de su bufanda roja y dorada, la cual apenas se veía asomando a un costado de su cuello. La niña, que no podía tener más de once o doce años y estar en los primeros años de Hogwarts, estaba sucia como si se hubiera tropezado y caído en el barro.

Andrómeda se retiró el cabello del rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja como era su tic cuando estaba nerviosa, y se acercó preocupada a la niña.

El sonido de sus pasos alertó a la niña que levantó la mirada rápidamente, asustándose al reconocer el uniforme de Slytherin.

—¡No estaba haciendo na-nada!—dijo la niña asustada de ser regañada por estar en aquel lugar. Su reacción fue la típica de un alumno de primer año al ser encontrado por uno de séptimo—…nada.

Andrómeda se evitó la sonrisa por la reacción de la chica, conciente de que podía malinterpretarse.

—No dije que estuvieras haciendo algo—dijo y sintió como la niña la recorría rápidamente con la mirada, para después volver a bajar la vista aún más incómoda—. Pero este no es lugar para esconderse a llorar.

Lily negó nerviosa con la cabeza, para después asentir con obvio nerviosismo. Se abrazó más fuerte a sus piernas y Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que tenías las rodillas todas raspadas y lastimadas.

La niña se veía pálida y muy alterada. Respiraba aceleradamente y debajo del cabello que le tapaba el rostro se adivinaba el brillo de las lágrimas por sobre sus mejillas.

Andrómeda suspiró y se inclinó junto a la niña, corriéndole el increíblemente pelirrojo cabello del rostro, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja de la pequeña. Lily se alejó como si el contacto quemara o pudiera dañarla. Al verle bien el rostro, a poca distancia y en la penumbra, Andrómeda reconoció a la niña como una de las sangres sucias que habían entrado ese mismo año.

Pobre niña, se dijo, imaginando las posibilidades de que se encontrara en ese estado por haber tenido un altercado con algún compañero extremista.

—No me tengas miedo—susurró Andrómeda conciliadora, recogiendo su falda prolijamente y sentándose también en el frío suelo de debajo de las gradas—. ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor serás si le temes a una Slytherin que viene a ayudar?

Por primera vez, la niña hizo contacto visual y Andrómeda se fijó en que, aunque tenía los ojos llorosos, tenía la mirada más clara que ella jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Indefensa, sincera y dolida, la niña pelirroja era un intenso verde de primavera en aquel lluvioso e invernal día.

—Lo siento—murmuró Lily y, bastante avergonzada por la situación, no fue capaz de relajar su postura cuando Andrómeda sacó su varita de dentro de su túnica y apuntó a sus lastimadas rodillas.

—Quédate quieta—pidió Andy y Lily asintió, cerrando los ojos como si esperara un gran dolor cuando el hechizo de curación cerró sus heridas y las hizo desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido. Andrómeda sonrió al ver que la niña permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como esperando un dolor que nunca llegó a ocurrir—. Puedes abrirlos ya…

La pelirroja primero abrió un ojo y luego el otro, mirando maravillada cómo es que sus lastimaduras habían desaparecido junto con el dolor de los raspones. Estaba impresionada y no creía que la magia dejara de impresionarla nunca. Asombrada y agradecida miró a su benefactora ya sin rastro de temor y Andrómeda le guiñó un ojo, soplando la punta de su varita como si fuera necesario luego de realizar un hechizo.

—Problema resuelto.

—Muchas gracias—murmuró Lily, llena de admiración en sus ojos.

Andrómeda se quedó observando unos segundos a la niña —conciente de que no debía encontrarla tan hermosa— y, finalmente, asintió poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

—Vamos, niña, arriba. Que por ser una bruja no puedes darte el lujo de andar llena de barro por la vida.

Lily sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía. Su piel, dulce y joven que recién estaba acostumbrándose al contacto con la magia, se sintió cosquillear ante el poder que corría por las venas de la mayor. Andrómeda era poderosa y en la afabilidad de su mirada se ocultaba un tinte extraño, algo peligroso que parecía hablar de hechizos oscuros y conocimiento que llenó inmediatamente a Lily de una curiosidad desmedida.

Sin soltarse las manos, las dos se dirigieron hacia el imponente castillo. Era la primera vez que la niña traída de otro mundo veía una posibilidad para ella en ese lugar, en ese mundo nuevo que se le antojaba mágico e intimidante por partes iguales.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
